The Trials
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: Stripped off from their families and friends, two boys are forced into a death game. With the maze unsolved, creatures lurking around the corner, and people driven mad by a decease, the clock is ticking. Can both of them solve the maze with a couple of new found friends before competition becomes priority. Survival is essential. And hope of escaping hangs on a single thread.
1. Take Me Back

**Akari: I have no words. Really. I don't know what to say right now. Just, inspired by three series of books that I wrote this out. I don't even know myself anymore.**

**Summary: Stripped off from their families and friends, two boys are forced into a death game. With the maze unsolved, creatures lurking around the corner, and people driven mad by a decease, the clock is ticking. Can both of them solve the maze with a couple of new found friends before competition becomes priority. Survival is essential. And hope of escaping hangs on a single thread.**

**Genre: Adventure, horror, mystery, romance, friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, *grins* you don't want to know. (YAOI! XD)**

* * *

**The Trials**

**Chapter 1 Take Me Back**

Kuroko internally groaned as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes fluttered opened, cold darkness welcoming him. He sat up, moaning when his body protested. He glanced around, frantically searching for light, but he only saw an endless tomb. If it wasn't for some drug—because the dizziness was overwhelming—he would have panicked like a squealing pig that witnessed a butcher coming right at him. Crossing his legs together, he shook his head, slapping his cheeks to focus, no point freaking out in a box. Was he in a box?

There was the soft rattling of chains, squealing gears beneath him and the thunks of metal clashing together. He tapped the floor and traced four corners of walls, confirming his suspicious that nothing was getting out nor in with this metal junk in his way. By his judgement, he guessed the box he was trapped in was no bigger than a bed, but he was still able to pace around frustratingly, stomping his feet loudly to let whoever was out there he wasn't please.

Recalling back, he was walking back home after a couple of hours working on an assignment with a friend when he heard the screeching of tires from a van. Caught off guard by the noise, five well-built men in black suits jumped on him, pinning him down. He struggled and almost slipped away with his low presence until a woman exited from the driver's seat and knocked him out with a cloth over his nose, probably drugged him into sleep. Then, he woke up in this stupid dump with no absolute idea where he was. Was this prison? He kicked the walls. Hard.

"Ouch!" He yelped, massaging his foot as he backtracked a couple of steps, wary of the wall being solid incased like a cage. "If this is some kind of joke, I don't like it one bit," he murmured to himself, sure that no one in particular was listening to his rants. If someone was, he'd love to annoy the heck of them, being as difficult as possible.

Sighing, he dropped down by a corner and rested his head on the wall, feeling every nerve tingled in anticipation and horror. He was surprised how calm and collected he felt. Being trapped in darkness with no possible evidence that light would shed on him, the uneasy feeling of being away from his family. His parents and his sister and his siberian husky dog. The four most dearest to him. Far away. With no hope of contacting them or letting them know he was alright, at least he thought so. "Hope that Yuki-nee is feeding Nigou," he blurted out, finding words to replace the emptiness in him, but his train of thought stopped, cutting off.

And there went the loneliness swarming around him.

Holding on the last thread of sanity, he drifted off, hoping that all this was a nightmare.

* * *

Akashi glared menacingly at the wall in front of him, determined that that was the exit out of this box. He scanned the whole area, thinking that someone would put trapdoors or hints, but he only managed to confirm a few things. One, he was locked in a box with no light. Two, whoever put him here must be desperate, because the walls were perfectly shaped and steeled like a prison for a sea of sharks. Jaws would have break from the momentum and boy, how he hated to think that the sharks would weep like a baby. Three, the box was connected to gears and chains, meaning transportation was easy.

And four…

"There is no escape," he admitted, saying it out loud.

How did he wake up in the middle of a box? Much less when? Skimming through thoughts, he remembered helping his father finished up some papers and participated in a few interviews with his father's colleagues on some business discussion about the company's future. Then had a little talk with his mother about looking for a future bride. Apparently, she was being repulsive over his decision on staying single, running his father's company as the sole heir. His sister giving advice on actually looking at some guys or girls, someone he could be with in the future. But no matter what, it was still his decision to make.

He couldn't see how he could look at anyone when his future was already set. Being a successor to the most influence and biggest corporation was enough. Why go through the trouble of dragging him down? Sure, it might be a little bit lonely in his days and stress might consumed him with no one beside him. Brushing the matter away, he exhaled, dropping down on a graceful manner. He didn't want to even think about it.

Back to the topic. After everything had happened, he went for stroll to clear his mind. He was aware of people following him before they attacked him, around five well-built men in black suits. He defended off the attacks easily, but before he could register anything else, some chick sprayed sleeping gas onto his face. He collapsed and managed to overhear a bit of what they were saying. Something about 'being out of time' or 'his toughness ain't going to last long during the Trials'. Whatever that meant, but at least he had a clue that he was going to be involved in something big, and he wouldn't like it.

Just then, gears and chains started running in a frenzy. He pressed his hands over his ears, afraid it might deafened him, but the sound only intensified. He heard hinges being clicked off, safety locks turned off as the box zoomed upwards. He held onto the wall, eyes still not adjusted to the darkness. His mind spun, feet dug into the concrete floor as he maintained his balance. Finally, a burst of energy exploded from the box as the thing lurked forward into a stop, throwing him to the other end of the wall. His back aching from the impact.

* * *

Kuroko shuddered as the thing lurked into a stop, his body huddled in a corner, hands still pressed onto his ears to shut out the disturbing screeching of gears and chains. He had been asleep, until the noise woke him up and began it's ascend, startling him as he nearly knocked into a wall in the makeshift roller coster. He stood up after a few minutes of silence. If the thing began to move again, he'll be sure he would die from it.

One of the walls to his right opened, parting like an elevator door, except he wasn't in a luxuries hotel where he could forget everything. The light blinding his vision. After so long in the darkness, his eyes burned from the fury of the light. Squinting, he stepped into the light, arms went over his head for more protection, feet landing on a rougher surface with sharp ends of rocks protruding out in a deadly way. He was standing on the end of a bridge made out of stone that headed straight for a small island right in the middle of a canyon of water. The bridge was no more bigger for his feet to run and he was afraid he might fall in the pool.

Similar bridges were spread out around the island, each having someone on top looking as confused as he was. He counted twenty, him included. Piles of colourful backpacks and food sources with refreshments were stacked up in the middle of the island. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look and paled a few shades lighter when he saw weaponry being laid out casually in between the backpacks. Guns, knifes, daggers, grenades… you name it. How could people allowed these kinds of weapons to be out in the open when people could get seriously injured, or worse, dead. The others seemed to share the same look.

He was sixteen, being the youngest in the group. Others were men and women over the age of twenty-one. it took him awhile to realize his clothes had changed, wearing a black tracksuit, running shoes and snow goggles strapped onto his head. He looked around to find the same thing everyone wore, with their own sizes and shapes. Over ahead, a long stone bridge connected the island to a door, transpiring with colours of rainbows eating away the white.

* * *

When everyone was thinking this was a prank, a screen floated in the air with a man's face. The man's calm expression only ignited fire in the pit of Kuroko's stomach. He cleared his throat, drinking a glass of water before staring back at them with that stoic gaze. He broke out into a grin and spread his arms out, announcing, "Welcome to the 25th Trials! All of you have been chosen prior to your talents and potential!"

Shouts of argument erupted, protesting and demanding questions.

"Now, now, settle down, the excitement should be save for the Trials. Don't waste those muscles and brains when you can test them out in the Trials!" He laughed heartily, almost happy that everyone was clueless on his statements. "A thousand of you are separated into fifty tiny island floats, twenty of you in each. Backpacks, food and drinks are placed on the island. And of course! Delicious weapons! You can't wait to get your hands on these babies, right?" He threw a suggestive look to the crowd.

"Everything you need for surviving is in the backpacks, but just to inform you ahead, there are twenty of you in each of the islands and only fifteen for each, meaning five of you will have to survive with nothing. So, be swift when you hear the gunshot! Objective is to pass through all the Flat Trans that has been laid out in the different stages of the Trials which will transport you into the next stage, but the problem is finding it. Whoever managers to get through the last Flat Trans wins! Now, there is such thing as _winners_. This Trials isn't in for speed, it's in for surviving until the end. So, you have one problem to set aside, but please do be as competitive as you desire!

"But because of this year's special rule, instead of three stages, there will be five stages! The more the merrier! But just a little hint in winning, food and water resources are limited, you need a lot more to survive through the weeks, so start kicking people out or _no one wins_."

Everyone looked so scared out of their wits that they couldn't even argue back. Some were crying, others gaped at the man twiddling his fingers in the screen, checking his fingernails like he was some fashion model, waiting to have his face plastered on the magazines.

After a moment of silence, a man finally broke it with a cry that everyone was thinking of saying. "Quit with the jokes! Get us out of this!"

"Yeah," another cried, a woman. "You have no right!"

More joined in on the party, but quiet and calculated ones like Akashi and Kuroko and a few others, gathered their thoughts, coming up an explanation for this madness the man was telling them to do. No one signed up for the Trials, whatever that was, but they were certain it was a death game. Chances of the Trials never been heard frightened them, what was the point of this? No one knew. And as far as anyone knew, blood may be shed for those backpacks that the man warned them that survival tool kits were in there. That was what the functions of the weapons were. To survive and to kill. The guilt of actually ending another person's life for oneself's survival was brutal and would linger in their hearts.

Everyone didn't have much time to think.

The gunshot…it went off.

The Trials has begun.

"Let the 25th Trials begin!"


	2. It Doesn't Have To Be Now

**Akari: I knew that was coming, but whatever. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm so tired right now. I finished this around 2.30 in the morning, upload this into the Docs. I took around ten minutes to edit. And finally, boom, uploaded. And yes, Hunger Games trilogy is one of the series that inspired me, but there are two more that the story takes after. Hope you guys can guess it. I'm not telling after the whole story is over and a long author's note will come up, my thoughts, opinions, your reviews. For now, enjoy the story. I really need sleep right now. And oh god, 5% percent of battery left! XD Gotta charge. Goodnight! Um...Good morning? Nighty-night!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**The Trials**

**Chapter 2 It Doesn't Have To Be Now**

At the sound of the gunshot, the rebels stopped their advances and hesitated, composing themselves.

Kuroko never wasted a second, he started sprinting for the island, eyes dead on the backpacks, concentration on full blast, feet pounding across the stones, all the while stealing glances around. Some were ahead of him, others were behind. He kept a steady pace, mindful that if he gets tired, no point in running if your stamina runs out. The weapons were tempting him yet it terrified him to wield something like that, the blades shimmered under the sunlight.

_Just get a backpack and go._

He reminded himself a million times as the chase neared the island, but the closer he got, the more doubt he felt. Could he defend himself out there with only survival kits? Surely others wouldn't ever think of killing someone, right? He didn't keep his hopes high, knowing full well of the consequences. He was the youngest and looked pretty weak for his build. He was the easiest target. If anyone wanted to end his life, ten seconds flat and goodbye.

No. He shook his head. Concentrated. Think positive. Backpacks. Get through the Flat Trans. Avoid attacks. _Stay alive_.

_Just get a backpack and go._

Adrenalin burst through his veins. Sweat clung onto his skin. No matter what happens next, he won't give up. Finally after a couple of torturous minutes of running, he reached the island after a few men did. Kuroko quickly swooped in to steal one, slinging it over his shoulders as he made a run for the Flat Trans. Others did the same thing, but one grabbed a blade instead. The man roared. Kuroko felt chills rushing up his spine. What was he planning to do? He had time to get his own survival kit and run, yet the man picked up a long blade. Kuroko paled, was he going to?

The man's eyes formed into slits, slashing a woman who cried out in pain, dropping onto the float with a scream that tore through the air. Kuroko stopped, body trembled viciously from the scene and the scream. Some passed through the Flat Trans, others were like him, stunned and horrified. The woman, who held a hand up high, begged him to let her go, another hand putting pressure onto her wound by the waist. Kuroko had the urge to go and help, but was just too shocked and feeble. Eyes widened.

Then the woman's eyes travelled to his, they locked gazes. She was crying, eyes puffy and mouth mumbling to him, her hand changed to his direction. "H-Help…" she managed to croak out, her fingers desperately reached for him.

"I…" He took a step back, his mind already thrashed from complicated decisions. This was asking him to make a life and death situation of his own, if he went to help, would he survived? But he couldn't leave her, an innocent life that was brought into a death game who didn't even stand a chance. His odds were just too low. Her fate might have been early sealed. Could he change it? Change everything that had happened to the people around him? "I…"

"Sorry." Then he turned his back on her and run; he didn't miss the slight wail of agony from her.

He couldn't…

It was just too fast. He didn't want any of this. He was being selfish, that part he knew, but the blood…and the scream… It scar him for life. Just keep going and don't turn back. There is nothing to see. This is the right choice.

_You made the right choice, don't deny that you _know_ you would have died the moment you try to help her. Forget it, she's just isn't lucky._

Raising his weapon, the man slashed her neck apart, blood spraying onto the ground. The scream was cut off like the time the box had stopped when it lurked forward. Instant death. Blood pooling the ground in puddles. He attacked his next victim, but some sense had his body racing for another target.

Ten more meters then he would reach the bridge to the Flat Trans. The colours couldn't have made Kuroko more happier. Whatever was on the other side, it was better than this massacre a madman was trying to commit. Kuroko knew, the instant the man had the knife, distance must put between them at all cost. Five meters left.

He tripped, tumbling down. He was ready to get back up when he turned back to see what he had tripped from. A hand was over his foot, fingers wrapping around his ankle, a hideous face crossed into a wicked scowl. Kuroko's breathing hitched. "You're not leaving," the man from before teased, one hand holding the blade, blood oozing through the edges in a fit of sneering manner. He tugged Kuroko's foot, bringing him closer. "Let's play~"

The madman got onto his knees and drove his knife down. At the same time, out of instinct, Kuroko detached his backpack and used it for a barrier, the knife penetrating the bag like a blob of jelly, the edge just inches from his head. Kuroko freed his leg from his grip and kicked the bag away along with the knife. The man was stubborn. Before Kuroko could wiggle out from the straddle position, his adversary started choking him, large fingers purposely searching for his windpipe. Kuroko's hands instantly went over the large hands, latching onto them as he tried to pry them away.

The act was proven useless when hands tightened around his neck, his breath came out in gasps. Kuroko clawed at the hands, eyes wide and mouth agape as he took in as much air as possible. His brain ready to shut down at any moment. "Please…" Was this how the woman felt when she was on the verge of death? Useless that she couldn't do anything, despair that no one would lend a hand after how he'd abandoned her like that, petrified that she would meet her end. It was his turn to repay everything he could've done, but didn't. Save her. Now, it was his turn to feel how she felt, the world was cruel to her, cruel to him, but the sweet bliss of darkness was clouding his vision. If he falls asleep, it won't hurt, right…?

_Just a wink…_

He released his hands, letting utter pressure pushed down on him.

Just then, a backpack smashed into the man's head, sending him sprawling over the float, plunging into the cold water.

Air rushed into his lungs. He broke into a coughing fit, hands cuddling his stomach. He took in deep breaths and saw a man about in his twenties, standing over Kuroko like some protective mother hen. A blonde woman about the same age stood guard beside the man, a gun in one hand. "The name's Mark and this is Teresa. Come on, let's go before he gets up or some crazy guy comes here," the man spoke in a soft tune and gently lifted Kuroko up by the shoulders and helped steady him. "Teresa, help him, I'll clear the way."

Teresa nodded. She swung Kuroko's arm around her neck, her hands wrapping around his waist as she helped him to walk, Mark directly ahead with his own gun, aiming at anyone who dared to go up against him. They began their slow trudge on the stone bridge. People were still battling for backpacks with weapons, but none approached which was a relief to the couple. Kuroko allowed himself to be half-dragged, half-carried as he panted, the current of his respiration slowly calming down, stabling his heartbeat.

With another glance around the pyramid of bloody murders around the float, they entered the Flat Trans.

* * *

As the last word left the commentator, Akashi was already halfway to the island, he didn't need anyone to tell him that speed was his advantage right now. Whoever reached there first didn't have to engage in any battle, so he went for it. The contestants around him was in the middle of a mix feeling between self-suicide or fighting. Soon, they all went charging for the same thing required for survival. He saw some going for the weapons, intend of lessening the numbers to magnified the odds of winning.

At one point, Akashi would have foolishly acquire his own defense, but survival was first in the list. Akashi sped up the last couple of steps, grabbing a backpack of his own and discreetly took two guns which stood out the most, he made his way over the Flat Trans. Others just arriving to grab their own or fight each other. No one was touching the weapons. Looks like he could avoid any battles for now, but for how long?

He leaped through the colours, a soft warm danced around him in almost a pleasant sensation. He was blinded by hues everywhere, sparkling and spiralling into beautiful combinations. What seemed like hours but minutes, Akashi went through another doorway, hovering several feet above ground before he slowly descended, feet finding the ground too hard. The passageway from the Flat Trans in midair disappeared almost instantly when it's passenger had past through safely.

Replaced by the floats and water was concrete walls extended upwards to the sky, giant vines hanging down at few intersections, the sun beat down on him in an outrageous heat, successfully reducing him into a sticky mess. He pulled down his snow goggles over his eyes, finding comfort that it protected his eyes and half of his face from sunburn. He leaned over the walls on the right, completely hidden by the shadows and continued his journey, in search of another Flat Trans that would transport him to the next stage, sticking to the walls as he turned in midsections.

Concluding that walking around aimlessly in a maze of walls was ridiculous, he settled for a hideout where a secret passage was hidden underneath tons of vines. Slipping inside silently, a rectangular ray of light spilt down into the darkness, he blindly searched for a light source. Hands flicking over a switch, the room lit up and Akashi was surprised to find a mattress at one corner, a table and chair on the other with a stack of blank papers, a notebook, pens, pencils, erasers. "At least they had the liberty to do this."

* * *

"Here, drink up." Teresa gave Kuroko a bottle of water. Kuroko nodded in gratitude and accepted the drink, taking in a large amount, savouring each drop. He drank half of the bottle before leaving it by the mattress. She pressed a cold hand against his forehead. "Good. Your fever is down." She smiled genuinely. "I was worried that you'll start burning up."

"Thank you, Teresa-san," Kuroko said. "And thank you for saving me, Mark-san."

"No worries," Mark replied. "I'm happy that you didn't pass out on us. You should go to sleep. Me and Teresa will stand guard."

Kuroko nodded guiltily as he lay down onto the mattress with Teresa pulling the sheet over him. After their little escape back there, they stumbled through the Flat Trans, walking around the maze with zero sense of direction, but despite it all, Mark and Teresa were determined to find a safe place to nurse him, got very desperate when his fever developed into a heater. In the end, Mark had found a hidden room behind huge overgrown vines and made it their hideout when night fell. From there, they started taking care of him with the things they got from the backpacks. Medicines, water and cloth. Later, both of them had insisted (demanded) him to take the mattress and sleep. Since he couldn't bare for them to be frustrated over his rejection, he took it.

Kuroko thought he wouldn't be able to sleep in such predicament. With the help of his mother's old method, she had always told him to replace the bad times with his fond memories, and he fell into a soundless sleep eventually, cosily tucked under a blanket.

Teresa watched the rise and fall of Kuroko's chest, sympathy in her eyes. Mark caught the look and wanted to reassure her, that Kuroko would make it through, but how was he going to do that when he felt the same way?

"Poor kid, must be tired from all that," Mark said, glancing over to Kuroko's sleeping form.

"I can't believe they would do this to a child," Teresa spat, her tone was so sharp that Mark flinched. "He's only sixteen! He has so much more to do in life and they put him through all that?" Teresa remembered when Kuroko had woken up, it was good news to them and they could not have been more happier, but what came out of his mouth made their hearts fell.

_"Why did you saved me? You should have left me."_

They had asked why he would say something like that. They knew the answer, they saw what happened, but it still caught them off guard.

_"You saw it, right? I left her. I didn't save her. She tried to reach out to me, she was crying and hurting everywhere. All I did was watched, then turned my back on her. All I did was hear her screams, the agony in it." Kuroko covered his ears. He could hear the screams even though there weren't any. He could hear her screamed in his head, spilling out all her outrage and despair into him. He was marked and he couldn't bare to think living on would atone for his sins. _

Teresa had hugged him as he sobbed into her shoulder, crying softly, but she knew he was trying to hold back the tears. What pained her was he had held back the guilt in his heart and she didn't like how he kept it inside him.

"Just adds to the list why I _hate_ them," Mark grunted, mumbling to himself about the world falling apart, people gone completely insane. "I swear when I get my hands on them, they'll go crying to their mamas."

"When that happens, don't make it the other way around," she teased back.

"Trust me, they're dead before they can touch their shiny buttons. What do they think they are, _Gods_? Heck, even my grandmother would do a better job!"

"I bet she would," she added, feeling all the rage sapping out, but the hate she felt right then was still boiling up.

"How are we going to make this work? We can't bring him with us, we'll be giving him a death wish, it's too _dangerous!_" he whispered furiously at the last part.

Teresa shook her head. "Even so, we can't leave him alone. We don't know what's out there. The stages of the Trials changes from year to year with different level of difficulties. I heard it gets harder each year. More so, I overheard that this year's Trials is going to be spike up, going to be more _fun_. Are they suggesting children this time? This is crazy! The Trials are meant for adults over the age of twenty-one, not _under_!"

"Then what are we suppose to do?" he asked. "If we leave him, who knows what's out there to get him. If he follows, at least he stands a chance, but it's still too harsh for him to handle what we're going to go through. Maybe we can find someone else, someone capable of looking after him."

Teresa glared at him. "Now you're just plain crazy, I'm not leaving him to some lunatic. Besides, all these people are as clueless as him, they don't know how hard is this going to get, most of them didn't even know the Trials ever existed!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing his head. "But what else can we do? We can look for some other kid out there, maybe they're all grouping out. Kuroko can follow them. Numbers are stronger."

"_If_," she said. She repositioned the blanket when Kuroko turned to his side, trying to find bliss in different positions. Kuroko's peaceful face made her thoughts crumbled out. After all that suffering he went through, she couldn't have thought he could sleep through all that. "What I'm worried about is that he's alone."

"He's not alone right now." Mark was being quite emotional throughout their conversation, it surprised him how his soft side surfaced fully for a lost kid. "It doesn't have to be now. As long as we stay with him, everything is fine. Go get some rest, I'll take the first shift."

"Wake me up when it's my shift." Teresa got closer and gathered Kuroko into her arms. "You're not alone. We'll protect you," she whispered into his ear. Soon, darkness welcomed her. Mark smiled, keeping a watch.

Unknown to both adults, a small smile slipped from Kuroko as he snuggled closer to Teresa.

Like a mother's warmth.

* * *

**Akari: Since Tet-chan will have to endure longer before the fateful meeting with his husband, Ocs will just have to play a part in this. Don't worry, Akashi won't be forever alone. Just stay tune for the next chapter! Goodnight!**


	3. Lesson One

**Akari: Yes, I'm sorry it's very short. One thing first, I can't really make a daily update with school and homework and that doesn't mean during the weekends you will get two updates. No. Depends on how fast I can come out with something and write. These days, school's being an ass to me, but I hope that you guys continue to support me. I'll try to write and post longer ****chapters (but that means a longer update).**

**This short chapter is to describe and explain a bit about the Trials. "So it's short." Yes, I'm sorry. I'll try to write longer. My passion is just not there yet. It's really giving me a headache that I loses interest very quickly in my stories and I don't like how I do things. My writing style dropped and I'm losing my imagination. Right now, my life isn't so perfect. I have holes in my life. Meaning, I'm dealing with family problems. Something personal.**

**Anyway, I'm honoured by the reviews. I'm grateful for you to give my story a chance. Don't worry, I won't abandon it. Thanks for loving it and stay tune.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**The Trials**

**Chapter 3 Lesson One**

Kuroko woke to see Mark's face staring down at him. "You're alive, kid?" Mark asked, grinning like an idiot. Kuroko looked up at the guy who saved him, the guy that sent someone double his size flying with a backpack.

"Mark!" Teresa shouted, throwing a notebook at his head. Mark grunted. "Of course he's alive, you idiot!" It took Kuroko longer to see Teresa pushed Mark out of the way, protesting when she did it by throwing her full body weight on him. She looked worried. "Are you alright? Is your fever back? Headache? Do you need—"

Kuroko reached for Teresa's hand, giving it a squeeze, shutting her up. "I'm fine, Teresa-san. My fever's long gone."

Teresa nodded, the look was still there. "What about your neck? Let me see." She cupped his face, lifting it slightly. Mark sucked in a breath. He had bruises from his chin diagonal across the entire section, purple and blue merging into his skin. Teresa remained silent, tracing lines over the bruises with the obvious flinches from the boy. She released him and went over to the backpacks and began rummaging through medicines, holding one up to check the label before dumping back in unsatisfied, her attitude grew worse as time was eating away.

Kuroko watched, concerned.

"Don't worry," Mark reassured him, hands on his lap as he crossed his legs, giving another goofy grin. "She's always like that. She adores children and it's a good thing she's acting like a mother since I'm way off track being a parent. Tell you what, if this continues on, bet she'd start complaining to no one and usually if that happens, either she'll toss the medicines away, deeming them useless _or_ throw a tantrum on _me_."

Mark meant it to cheer the boy up. Following yesterday's events, he wanted to flush every single bad experience from yesterday out of Kuroko's mind, the least he could do was give some support; help him onto his feet.

Kuroko blinked. Without thinking, he bluntly asked aloud for both to hear, "Are you two married?"

Mark stared at Kuroko in disbelief. Teresa stopped what was she doing. Two pair of cheeks flushing madly

Teresa resumed her search and thankfully found what she was looking for after a bottle laxatives. She took long strides over to Kuroko, kneeling down and gestured for him to sit up, she applied a thin layer of bruising cream over his neck. Kuroko shivered from the contact, the cream felt really cold after a fever, but soothing at the same time. She later wrapped a row of bandage over his neck, all the time being quiet and indifferent. Was she mad? The silence made Kuroko regretted what he'd just dully said without any concern over their reactions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Mark snapped out of his reverie. "No no, you got the wrong idea. It's just…we never really see that in each other. We're childhood friends. So I guess others think we're like married or a couple because we stick together a lot. So it's just a small misunderstanding, you no need to apologize for it. You just caught us off guard awhile ago. You know… We're like in this mess and than some kid suddenly says something like that, it brings back memories, good times. Like things aren't different from before. I mean, that doesn't mean I like her or anything. We do stick together, but it's not like that at all." He tried to explain, but ending up yanking his head in frustration. "AH! I don't know anymore! Stop it!"

* * *

The episode lasted for a half hour with Mark being overly embarrassed; Kuroko being blank; Teresa laughing and rolling on the floor, giggles bursts out, accompanying criticisms from Mark. They sat in a circle, conversing to each other about their lives, question after question, Kuroko got to know more about the two. They weren't strangers anymore, they were his closest friends in this maze. Happiness hung in the air as they had a little humour in their words, trying to lift the atmosphere more. If they were to be stuck in this place, better to have a little of confidence in surviving than pressing on in depressing matters. Soon it got heavier with each word, leading towards the maze, more about the Trials they had to complete.

"The Trials are specially meant for adults like us," Teresa gestured to her and Mark. "My dad survived the Trials four years ago with some good friends. He told us about the stages, the difficulties, the monsters and the extra card."

"The extra card?" Kuroko inquired.

"The extra card is referring to a special rule," Mark continued. "A special rule is added for every year, stages changes also. Example, the normal amount of stages was supposed to be three, but because of this year's special rule, it became five, so we have a less chance in surviving. The first stage is always the same, just with different scenarios. Everyone is split up into fifty arenas, backpacks are limited and weapons are laid out for you, if you want to kill, be my guest." He spoke like it wasn't a big of a deal killing someone, like humanity had turned for the worse.

Teresa kneed him on the stomach. He doubled over, coughing. "Ignore this guy right here. He's a sour puss because I made him agreed to the plan." It came out a slip from her mouth. Kuroko noticed Mark had froze and Teresa was lamenting mentally over her mistake.

"So you're saying you guys willingly _volunteered_? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, I mean—" Then she gave up. "We came here to do something. An important deed we're repaying back to Unit Four, the creators of the Trials and currently, the one in control over our lives. If they want us dead, one click of the button and we're gone."

"And yet you're going in there?"

Teresa nodded with a mischievous grin. "Of course. A little birdie is going to lead us there. She's working undercover for us, she joined Unit Four along with her sister just for our sakes, and if we hold it any longer, they'll probably conduct a search group themselves." Her face was grim in a minute later, whispering, "_If_ we make it through the last stage."

Mark was quiet by her side, feeling the tension rising. "If."

"Anyway," Teresa added before Kuroko could speak. "The first stage of the Trials are basically for lessening out numbers. Once you passed through the Flat Trans, you are immediately transferred into the same arena as everyone else. The second stage is the hard part of it. It's like hundreds of survivals out there waiting for you to come out so they can start commanding you or killing you off if you're worthless. So the best way to avoid being caught is to hide for safety measures, until someone figures out how to solve this maze. Then we'll just tiptoe away silently, no fights, no injuries. There."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kuroko agreed. "How long does it takes for that to happen?"

Teresa shrugged. "Who knows. Let's hope that someone does it or we'll be having each other for meals."

Kuroko paled, scooting away from the circle and into the safety of the sheets.

Mark looked at her. "I think you went overboard with that one."

"Next time, stick something into my mouth before I say anything like that again to him."

"Well do, Madam."

* * *

Another day went by since the opening of the Trials. Akashi was planning to explore the maze more. He did it yesterday, but he somehow found the corridors were different. The junctions that were there before weren't there anymore, numbers of vines decreases or increases. The maze was playing with his mind. With every route changing during the night, he couldn't imagine anybody figuring out anything about the location of the Flat Trans. The next problem was the contestants. He ran into a few earlier, but managed to lose them with a few twists and turns, his memory subconsciously working to map out everything.

Then came Hikaru. A man with that goofy grin he wanted to wipe off. They were trapped in a maze that would take up to weeks to solve and someone came waltzing in smiling like a moron like everything was going to fine. Like the world wasn't ending enough, but he did retrieve some significant info. Turned out, the head of Unit Four, a so called genius introduced the idea to the government that putting people into a death game would allow him to further investigate an unknown disease called the Flare that drives people insane.

Hikaru had been part of the team of scientist once, but pulled out when the idea was approved immensely by the government. He fought for his rights, trying to convince everyone that the Trials wouldn't help solving anything, that they were sacrificing more lives than saving. He had tried developing a cure himself, spent his foolish attempt on finding a cure without the Trials. His study soon became his room. Everyday he had spent his time drowning in books, experimenting and looking through the early records from Unit Four's achieve that kept everything they knew about the whole world.

He travelled across the globe, meeting up with his new partners that fought for the same reason. Their research had taken a downfall when Unit Four had discovered their 'bad' intentions to stop the Trials. Their facility was burned down, all the intel they had gained from years of suffering were devoured by the flames. As their second punishment came, their own lives were put to the test, dropping them into their very own Trials, the thing they feared most was witnessing people killing each other for survival. Humanity had suddenly lost its perks.

"My guess is that they didn't have enough responses," the man explained. "The adults might be not sufficient enough for their intel gathering. Maybe they thought that putting a few youths would change. The Trials always ended the same way with a few number of survivals. All I know now is that they are observing your every move. Maybe you guys can spike up something that we can't, that's probably it. If including in some teens will help, all eyes will be on you right now. Shifts may be carried out. They watches you 24/7. It's how things work when new changes are made. Creepy, right?"

Akashi didn't respond, his mind coiling with more questions and answers. There was a chance he wasn't alone in this. He might be able to search for those who were illegally forced here. The explanation from Hikaru confirmed a few things for him though. That the teens they'd chosen for this game must be intelligent. They would not simply forced a few teens in for entertainment. Their minds need to work together in order to come out for a solution. One brain wasn't enough for him to pull through the game, would they be able to start something up with a couple more brains?

The only problem standing in his way now was to find them.

Whoever's left in the game.


End file.
